Technical Field
The invention relates to forming cup-shaped members such as container bodies from a blank of metal and in particular to forming such bodies in a press which reduces the wrinkling and splintering of the peripheral edge of a blank disk as it is drawn around the radius and into the opening of a blank and draw die by providing the draw pad with an annular rib which maintains a predetermined spacing between the opposed clamping surfaces of the draw pad and blank and draw die.